


Red

by KatTheGracefulKlutz



Series: But the Color Burns so Bright [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: 4x07, Angst, But he kinda does, Ficlet, Jealousy, Kai doesn't hate Lloyd, Kai's inner thoughts, The Forgotten Element, envy - Freeform, inner thoughts, internally, only a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheGracefulKlutz/pseuds/KatTheGracefulKlutz
Summary: It wasn't that he would ever act on his jealousy. Right?





	Red

Kai was happy for Lloyd. Really, he was. The kid was the prophesized Green Ninja, who wouldn’t be stoked about that? It was just that… sometimes, Kai couldn’t help but remember exactly how much work _he_ had put into becoming the Green Ninja.

It wasn’t that he would ever _act_ on his jealousy (not that he was jealous, really), he would never wish harm upon one of his best friends, but he couldn’t help but be envious. It was barely a passing thought, once in a blue moon kind of thing, but he sometimes thought that maybe, just maybe _he_ deserved to be the Green Ninja.

Kai had trained for months, and what had Lloyd done? He had run around causing nothing but trouble with malicious intentions. Lloyd had released the Serpentine upon them, had tried multiple times to get them killed. And all through that time, Kai had been helping protect Ninjago.

In the current times, Lloyd was a good person. Kai couldn’t deny that if he _tried_. Heck, he would trust the kid with his life, had actually, multiple times.

So no, it wasn’t that he harbored anything _near_ hatred for Lloyd. Lloyd was his brother, they loved each other. He would never wish harm on him. Unfortunately for Kai, the staff could bring out the worst in anyone. And right now? Kai was only seeing red.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little peek into some inner thoughts of Kai's when the staff corrupted him. Thanks for reading!


End file.
